


Beds Are So Mainstream

by cuteashale



Series: Beds Are So Mainstream [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short Sweet and Sexy, Smut, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac nearly stumbles onto some post-breakfast sex. This is what happens when he shows up to Derek's place unannounced during Stiles' experimentation week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beds Are So Mainstream

**Author's Note:**

> Found this hiding away in a doc on my computer and I thought, hey, why not. It's short and sweet and I hope you all like it! Thanks for reading.

Stiles' hands are firm on his hips, digging into sweat-slick skin and holding Derek down against the table as he fucks into him. He's making all these beautiful noises as Stiles' cock disappears between his cheeks over and over. Whimpers spill out of him and groans of Stiles' name are loud in the kitchen, though not quite as loud as the creaking of the table underneath them.

They're both panting, legs trembling with the effort of holding themselves upright. Sex is a lot easier on a bed or a couch but easy sex is never as fun as complicated. Stiles likes variety and Derek is more than willing to oblige him when his so called variety has them exploring several inventive new positions over the span of a week. The kitchen table is only one of many surfaces Stiles has expressed interest in christening.

Stiles has just settled into a groove, one that has Derek's breath hitching with every thrust and his own breath spilling out quickly between his parted lips. His fingers slip under Derek and skate along his stomach, tracing the tender skin there before they curl around his dick. 

Then Derek tenses.

His head whips up and he gasps, "Isaac," and Stiles goes still, hands and hips frozen.

His fingers thread through Derek's hair and tug a little, just enough to grab his attention. "Did you just call me Isaac?" he asks, disbelief evident in his voice.

Derek frantically shakes his head and squirms out of Stiles' arms, hissing as he slips wetly out of him. "No, you idiot, Isaac's _here_."

He yanks his boxers back up, pulls his shirt down from where it was pushed up under his arms and Stiles curses and pulls his sweatpants back up as he plasters himself to Derek's back.

"Fuck, why didn't you say-"

"I _did_ say, Stiles-"

"Well say _louder_ -"

"You were just too busy fucking-"

The both cut off and look up at Isaac, caught. Their cheeks are flushed pink and their hair is sticking every which way, tufted out in some places from grabby hands and desperate fingers.

Derek's shirt is rumpled and his boxers are pulled up crooked. Stiles doesn't have a shirt on and there's stubble burn on his cheeks, making them ever more red than the blush staining them.

Isaac stares at them for a second, drops his eyes to the table where a textbook is open beside an empty bowl and a glass is knocked on its side, rolling precariously close to the edge of the table.

"Oh my God," he says. 

Stiles waves and Derek half-smiles and Isaac shakes his head and starts backing away, eyes wide.

"Jesus, guys, it's eight am."

Derek doesn't move fast enough to cover Stiles' mouth before he chirps, "Perfect time for morning sex!"

Isaac's horrified groan precedes him out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> So I might have a series planned for this. Basically 'seven times Stiles and Derek had sex in interesting places'. I'm not sure when I'll have more written but stay tuned!


End file.
